Love song
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: Post 4x13. Spoilers. Song fic. "Elle savait que les livres n'avaient rien à voir avec sa présence au commissariat, et ce depuis longtemps. Elle savait qu'il était là pour elle."


Hey :)

L'idée m'est venue après avoir regardée l'épisode 13 de la saison 4, " An Embarrassment of bitches". Il y a donc des spoilers pour la saison 4.

Castle ne m'appartient pas, et c'est tant mieux, sinon, ils seraient déjà mariés avec 4 enfants.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à la scène qui s'était déroulée dans son salon la veille. Elle était dans son lit, depuis plus de deux heures, et fixait le plafond. Elle était seule. Elle sentait seule. Et elle ne voulait plus l'être. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être avec lui. Dans ses bras, pendant des heures. Il avait beau lui faire des avances depuis 4 ans, elle savait qu'il n'était pas forcément prêt à sauter le pas, et à se lancer dans une relation durable. Elle ne voulait pas d'une nuit sans lendemain avec lui, elle voulait se réveiller dans ses bras tous les matins, et s'endormir, blottie contre lui tous les soirs.<p>

Elle avait besoin de savoir si il l'aimait toujours, si il imaginait son futur avec elle. Elle savait que les livres n'avaient rien à voir avec sa présence au commissariat, et ce depuis longtemps. Elle savait qu'il était là pour elle. Pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle ne s'implique pas trop, qu'elle mange et dorme. Il était son ange gardien, et il ne partirait pas. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas le voir arriver, chaque matin, un café dans chaque main, et son habituel sourire charmeur devant son bureau. Elle haïssait être de repos, parce que cela signifiait qu'elle n'aurait pas de café, de sourires, de regards, et de théories abracadabrantes.

Elle repoussa les couvertures jusqu'à ses chevilles et sortit de son lit. Il était deux heures du matin, et elle était déjà sûre qu'elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit. Elle alla machinalement jusqu'au salon, sans allumer les lumières, seulement guidée par les faisceaux lumineux venant de l'extérieur. Elle s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque, et prit un livre au hasard. Elle soupira en voyant celui qu'elle avait tiré, et le cala sous son bras avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Elle y prit un verre, et la bouteille de vin laissée sur près du frigo, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit, posa le tout sur sa table de nuit et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle se glissa sous les draps, se servit un verre de vin, et commença sa lecture. La voix de son partenaire faisant écho dans sa tête à chaque ligne qu'elle lisait. Au bout de plusieurs chapitres de _Naked Heat_, elle abandonna sa lecture, la voix de Rick dans sa tête l'empêchant de se concentrer.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, son portable émit un léger 'bip'. Elle su aussitôt ce que cela signifiait, elle avait choisit le son pour qu'il corresponde à quelque chose en particulier. C'était une alerte, comme quoi son partenaire venait de tweeter. Elle prit son portable, et regarda ce que Castle avait écrit. « Une chanson à 2 heures du mat', avec un bon whisky. Je devrais peut être laisser Nikki quelques temps, et aller écrire pour Lady Gaga ? » accompagné d'une photo de son piano, et d'un bout de papier griffonné. Elle sourit, et s'apprêta à reposer son portable quand celui-ci vibra. Il venait de lui envoyer un message.

_Est-ce que vous pensez que Nikki m'en voudrait si je la laissais quelques temps ? (Hey, d'ailleurs, j'espère vraiment que vous ne dormez pas.) _

_Je suis sûre que Lady Gaga apprécierait d'avoir le célèbre Rick Castle comme parolier._

_Haha ! Je savais que vous m'espionnez ! Enfin, que vous me suivez, détective :P _

_N'importe quoi Castle. _

_Je pense que je suis meilleur quand il s'agit de Nikki et Rook en faite. Insomnie ?_

_En quelques sortes, et vous ?_

_J'ai mangé trop de sucreries. Alexis m'a gavée. Du coup, je peux pas dormir._

_Je ne suis même pas étonnée. Alors, cette chanson, de quoi parle t-elle ?_

_Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour le savoir ;) _

_Castle, je suis flic, je n'aurais aucun mal pour ça. Ou pour vous arrêter. Ou vous tuer. _

_Comme si je pouvais l'oublier détective. Comme si je pouvais l'oublier. Bon, et bien, si vous voulez tout savoir, cette chanson parle d'amour. Un amour presque impossible en faite. C'est l'histoire d'un type, qui a un jour dit à la femme avec qui il travaille qu'il l'aime, mais qui n'a jamais eu de réponse. Après un moment il commence à croire qu'il a rêvé de ce moment où il a avoué ses sentiments à cette femme. _

Elle regarda l'écran de son portable et fut tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de lui envoyer. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle voulait entendre la chanson ? Non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle se sentait suffisamment coupable de lui avoir mentit, pour qu'il lui reproche ses actions en chanson. Mais d'un autre coté, elle se disait que ça ne lui couterait rien de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle but une autre gorgée de vin, et reposa son téléphone. Quelques instants plus tard, le téléphone vibra de nouveau, signifiant qu'elle avait un nouveau message.

_Le refrain fait : « Ils sont fait pour être ensemble. Tout le monde peut le voir. Ils sont nés pour ne faire qu'un. Le destin à fait du bon travail. Mais ils ont peur. Peur d'être qui ils veulent être. »_

Il lui faisait une déclaration d'amour, pas explicite, mais tout de même. Elle sentit une légère pression sur sa main gauche, comme si il était là, à faire des cercles sur sa main. Elle avait le choix, la balle était dans son camp maintenant. Le téléphone vibra de nouveau, plusieurs minutes plus tard. Cette fois, il l'appelait. Elle prit une forte inspiration avant de décrocher.

« Rick ? »

« Vers la fin de la chanson, le type est en bas de l'immeuble de celle qu'il aime. Il hésite un moment parce qu'il est mort de trouille, mais il monte quand même, parce qu'il ne peut plus se passer d'elle. Elle est devenue sa drogue. Sa raison de vivre. »

Elle était sortie de son lit, et s'était précipitée vers sa fenêtre. Elle crut voir une ombre, mais réalisa que ce n'était qu'un simple clochard. Rick continuait de parler, et elle entendait des pas qui accompagnaient ses mots.

« Une fois devant la porte... » continua t-il « Il failli faire demi-tour, et partir en courant. Parce qu'il pensait vraiment avoir rêvé tous les regards, tous les contacts et tous les mots échangés durant leur partenariat. »

Elle avait la gorge serrée, et traversa son appartement vers la porte d'entrée. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'il avait arrêté de parler.

« Que fait-il ensuite ? » demanda t-elle

« Et bien, il sonne à sa porte, et puis... »

« Elle a ouvert ? »

« Oui. »

« Et après ? »

Elle était juste derrière la porte, la main sur la poignée. Elle attendait qu'il sonne, elle était persuadée qu'il était là, de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais elle n'entendait rien, mis à part la respiration de son partenaire de l'autre côté du combiné. Elle recula rapidement, réalisant qu'elle c'était faite des idées, et qu'il était sûrement chez lui, à faire les cents pas dans son loft.

« J'en sais trop rien. J'ai pas vraiment trouvé de fin pour cette chanson... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que...c'est...compliqué... »

« Castle. » souffla t-elle, faisant semblant d'être exaspérée

« Que feriez vous, si vous étiez cette femme ? Si un type sonnait à votre porte au milieu de la nuit, avec un bouquet de roses dans les mains... »

« Je lui ouvrirai la porte. Je lui dirais que ça faisait longtemps que je l'attendais, et je l'embrasserai. »

Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, ses cicatrices lui faisaient mal, elle arrivait à peine à respirer. Elle attendait qu'il lui réponde, qu'il dise quelque chose, mais elle n'entendait rien d'autre que sa respiration, presque haletante, et des pas. Il courait.

« Kate ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'aime l'idée. »

La sonnette retentit, et elle laissa tomber son téléphone. Elle se précipita vers la porte, et l'ouvrit. Il était là, sur le paillasson, un bouquet de roses rouges dissimulant presque son visage. Il y en avait plus d'une vingtaine. De sublimes roses rouges.

« Il était vraiment temps Castle, je ne vous attendais plus. »

Il baissa le bouquet, permettant à Kate de s'avancer vers lui. Leurs corps brûlant de passion et de désir n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle passa une main sur sa joue, et glissa l'autre dans son cou. Il resta immobile alors qu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds en s'aidant de son emprise sur lui.

« Je t'ai attendu si longtemps... » continua t-elle

Il laissa tomber le bouquet, et posa une main dans le dos de Kate, et passa l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis, le baiser devint rapidement fougueux et passionné. Elle l'attira à l'intérieur de l'appartement, sans que leurs lèvres ne se séparent. Il la plaque contre le mur, et ferma la porte avec son pied. Le besoin d'air se faisant urgent, ils se séparèrent. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, ils étaient dans une bulle, rien ne pouvait les déranger. Les mains de Rick étaient sur ses hanches, l'une d'entre elle, en contact avec sa peau. L'écrivain sourit à sa partenaire, dont les mains s'acharnait déjà à le déshabiller tout en l'embrassant. Sa veste était au sol, à côté de ses chaussures, et de sa chemise.

« Tu sais... » commença t-il alors que Kate tentait de lui retirer son t-shirt « Les fleurs, je suis content que tu te soucies qu'elles soient sur le paillasson... »

« Rick ! »

« Bon, d'accord, je t'en offrirais d'autres. »

Elle lui arracha son t-shirt, alors qu'il se remit à l'embrasser, ses mains se glissant de nouveau sous le t-shirt de Kate. Elle sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Parce qu'il ne lui avait pas arraché ses vêtements, parce que la seule chose qu'il faisait, était de la regarder droit dans les yeux, et l'embrasser.

_« _Il faut vraiment que je retire ce t-shirt moi-même ? » lança t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau

« Ka...Kate, tu es sûre que tu veux...tu veux qu'on le fasse ? »

Pour seule réponse, il eut un éclat de rire. Elle le prit par la main, et l'entraina dans sa chambre. Elle s'était débarrassée de son t-shirt, et lui faisait face. Elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi il avait hésité à lui retirer son t-shirt. Il ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Il ne regardait pas ses seins non plus. Non, il regarda la cicatrice, l'impact de la balle au centre de sa poitrine. Elle recula un peu, et lui demanda de la regarder, dans les yeux. Elle vit dans son regard, un mélange de peur, de peine et de tendresse.

« Tu as mal ? » demanda t-il

« De temps en temps, quand je suis contrariée, ou en colère... »

Elle vit dans son regard qu'il réfléchissait. Il cherchait ses mots, il avait quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose d'important, mais il ne voulait pas utiliser les mauvais mots. Il fronça les sourcils, et elle trouva ça extrêmement adorable.

« Kate, tu...Tu es morte dans mes bras... »

« Rick... »

« Je... »

« Je suis là Rick, je vais bien... »

« Je sais, je sais, mais c'est que... »

Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus, alors elle l'embrassa, et le poussa sur le lit. Elle se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui, et commença à défaire son pantalon. Il la regarda sans dire un mot, alors qu'elle lui retirait son pantalon. Il s'assit, la gardant contre lui et l'embrassant, d'abord la bouche, le cou, puis il descendit doucement, déposant des baisers partout où il posait ses mains et retira son soutien-gorge. Il embrassa plusieurs fois les cicatrices. Avant de revenir aux lèvres de Kate. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, l'attirant avec elle, puis, il le renversa sous lui, sans arrêter de l'embrasser.

* * *

><p>Elle était contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Elle faisait danser ses doigts sur ses pectoraux, déposant de temps à autres des baisers sur son abdomen. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais elle savait très bien qu'il ne dormait pas. Sa respiration trop irrégulière, et son sourire joueur montraient qu'il était encore totalement éveillé.<p>

« J'ai la fin de la chanson... » lança t-il « Enfin...C'est plus un poème, ou une chanson parlée. Je chante vraiment mal, et puis, la seule chose que je sais faire au piano, c'est 'la marche impériale' de Star Wars... »

« Rick... »

« Et bien, à la fin, le type dit que même si on meurt de trouille, il faut se lancer. Parce que quand on croit en quelque chose, il n'y a rien de pire que de ne pas agir...J'ai passé ces derniers mois à me torturer, à me dire que peut être que jamais je n'aurais ce dont je rêvais, que je devais abandonner, et à chaque fois que je pensais ça, il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose de magique. Enfin, pour moi ça l'était... »

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

« Tu me souriais. »

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time,<em>

_a man and a woman._

_From the moment their eyes met, _

_they were captivated by each other._

_She made him grow,_

_he taught her happiness._

_Everything had changed in a heartbeat._

_Their worlds were shattered,_

_and rebuilt to be one. To be theirs._

_One day, he told her he loved her._

_But later, she said she doesn't remember._

_He was wounded. But got up, and act as if nothing had happened._

_She was suffering, for hurting him, and lying to him._

_So, she teased him. _

_But over the years, he had learned from her, and didn't dared to answer._

_They are meant to be together._

_Everyone can see it._

_They are born to be one._

_Fate did a great job._

_But they are afraid. Afraid to be who they want to be._

_Now, he is standing in the street, in front of her apartment._

_He cannot wait anymore._

_He needs her._

_But he is afraid. Afraid that she doesn't open the door._

_Afraid that she doesn't love him._

_They are meant to be together._

_Everyone can see it._

_They are born to be one._

_Fate did a great job._

_But they are afraid. Afraid to be who they want to be._

_He goes for the stairs, shaking._

_He cannot wait the elevator._

_He is at her door, a huge bouquet of roses in the hand._

_He knocks. _

_Seconds seems to be hours._

_And she opens it._

_She is beautiful._

_No, she is more than that. She is perfect._

_He had just knock on heaven's door. _

_He cannot speak. She knows why he is here._

_She says she was waiting for him. _

_She kisses him, deeply, fondly, dearly._

_They're meant to be together._

_They're meant to be one._

* * *

><p>«Je t'aime Rick.»<p>

«_They're in love. And they'll live happily ever after._»

* * *

><p>Review ? :P<p> 


End file.
